dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Semi-Automatic Shotgun
The Semi-Automatic Shotgun is a firearm in Dying Light introduced in The Following and the Enhanced Edition. It can be purchased from shops, found in loot caches and rarely, in the trunks of police sedans and vans. One can be found in the military crates once unlocked. Overview Originally an exclusive in The Following expansion pack and currently available in the Enhanced Edition of Dying Light, it is initially a rare find and can be most likely found being sold in shops. One of the locations for the Semi-Automatic Shotgun can be found in the military crates once unlocked (in The Following). Comparing to the Hunting Shotgun, it has a higher rate of fire and a lower firepower and value, while both still maintain the same amount of accuracy. Comparing to the Double-Barrel Shotgun, the Semi-Automatic Shotgun contains a lower firepower and value will both still have the same accuracy and rate of fire. Currently, it is one of two shotgun variants in-game to fire in semi-automatic — The other being the Double-Barreled Shotgun (as there is no action to be cycled/pumped on the double-barreled shotgun). Being semi-automatic and with four times the capacity that the Double-Barreled Shotgun has, this can cause huge amounts of damage within very short time (especially if using the Engraved variant or higher damage variants) and is very useful for dealing with enemies such as Demolishers, Goons, Volatiles, hordes of Biters and Virals/Night Walkers. It will take roughly three or four shots to a Demolisher's head to kill it and about two-three shots to a Goon to kill it. Volatiles can be dispatched within one well-placed hit (given the spread that shotguns have ingame) whereas Evolved/Alpha Volatiles will require another or two more shots. Regular enemies encountered individually or in much smaller groups such as Biters, Virals/Night Walkers and hostile survivors/Rais's gang members will easily be killed by this in one shot or two shots (providing that they are within effective range). Weaker infected such as the Bolter, Screamer and Toad will be instantly killed within effective range of this weapon. Bombers taking any damage from this (as with any weapon ingame) will explode, but due to the natural use of shotguns, it is always advisable to only take out Bombers from a range where the player(s) is not in danger of taking any damage themselves. The only infected that this won't do extreme damage to within short time and subsequently isn't effective against is the Night Hunter (for balancing reasons or if survivors have drained the Night Hunter's energy and are highly aggressive in attacking the Hunter). Variants There are five variants of the Semi-Automatic Shotgun available in The Following. Weapon Stats Trivia * The Semi-Automatic Shotgun appears to resemble a Benelli M3 Super 90 with elements of a SPAS-12, such as the head shield and the forearm's design. The shotgun also contains ghost ring-sights. * For reloading, the player's animation loads the first shell on a dry reload through the ejection port, then pumps the shotgun and loads the rest of the shells normally — This is so the first shell is already loaded in the chamber, similar to how mag-tube-fed shotguns in games like Battlefield are reloaded. * In-game, the player's model does not aim though the iron sights when using ADS, instead they aim over the rear sight holding the front of the gun higher up (with the front sight being in the centre of the screen/where the hip-fire crosshair would be). In real life, this would make shooting anything that's not point blank pointless and would also make shooting in general very inaccurate. * Along with the Hunting Shotgun, the Semi-Automatic Shotgun was found in the files prior to it being included in The Following. The two weapons were initially created into mods from Nexus, as well as the two appearing for the Shotgun section of the Dying Light Official Game Guide. Gallery Camo Shotgun.png|Camo Shotgun Desert Shotgun.png|Desert Shotgun Engraved Semi-Automatic Shotgun.png|Engraved Semi-Automatic Shotgun Navy Shotgun.png|Navy Shotgun Spraypaint Shotgun.png|Spraypaint Shotgun ru:Самозарядное ружьё Category:Firearms Category:Shotgun Category:Dying Light: The Following weapons